Finding Pleasure In The Enemy
by K-K-Girl
Summary: Humans and SPirits are at war. what will happen when the human princess Chihiro is captured and given to the spirit prince Haku as a gift?


A/N: I was in the middle of writing another chapter for my ficlet "Chihiro Hime Kou Kouroi" or whatever I called it when inspiration for this smacked me so hard in the head it hurt and I momentarily forgot it! :D yup, I'm pathetic! Wee! *skips through field of daisies* Haha! Besides, I've been wanting to write an evil Haku ficlet for a long time, now.  
  
Disclaimer: *still skipping through field then trips and falls flat on face humiliated* I don't own Spirited Away in general. Just my Plotty-wotty and the original characters. You can use the original characters if you want, just let me know so that I can read! :D  
  
Summery: For many, many moons and daystars Earth [a.k.a. the Human World] and Genjutsu [a.k.a. the Spirit World] are at war! THEY HATE EACH OTHER! The sorcerers and sorceresses came from the more nastier parts of the war - you know, Human plus Spirit equals Sorcerer/sorceress - just to inform you. each are ruled by a King and Queen! Wee! The magical sorcerers/sorceresses live and fight on/for Genjutsu [my name for the spirit world] and the non- magic ones do the exact opposite. Heh! Anyway, back to the actual summery. ::ahem:: Now, more and more sorcerers and sorceresses are popping up b/c of the still getting even more nastier war, ya know?  
  
And now both sides are capturing/kidnapping women on the other sides and then sending them back in shame or killing them sloooooooowly or keeping them for their own growing harem. This goes for both Earth and Genjutsu. When Earth gets Genjutsu's youngest Prince, only five midwinter's old, and they torture him, rape, etc., etc., and then send him back infected with a virus and in TOTAL shame. The King and Queen and eldest Prince and Princess were unable to cure him, or the half the empire that the virus spread to. They lost the youngest prince, and some of their empire.  
  
The Queen, also, was infected, and on her death bed she told her only (and eldest) son now, his name was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi [which means "something?? Amber God"], and her only daughter, her name was Karei Kashoku Nushi [which means bright beautiful god], that should they get their hands on any royalty from Earth, to do just what had been done to their little brother, and that she loved her family and kingdom very much. Then she died. (A/N: Kohaku's name is shortened to Haku, right? Obviously his sister's name is going to be shortened to Shoku, right? Did you know that "hakushoku" means "white"? yes, yes! I did that on purpose!)  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth while this was happening, everybody was not only celebrating the birth of their heir, a prince to go with their princess. They named him Ikuta. His sister, during this the Princess Chihiro, was thrilled with the birth of her brother, and so is her cousin, Sen. Five years later, Genjutsu attacked full throttle and not only was Sen killed, but Ikuta was wounded and Chihiro taken captive.  
  
SO, now that I've given the entire story away, here's the summery in a nutshell: For his birthday, the eldest and only Prince of Genjutsu is given a captive of Earth, a young human: the Princess, as well. Remembering his mother's words well, and still somewhat lost in grief for her, the prince is. And the princess. And the king. Poor Chihiro!  
  
NOTES::: I don't know what "Nigihayami" means and if anybody would tell me, I would like that. "Kohaku" means "Amber" and "Nushi" means "god/lover/owner/master" etcetera, SO I've managed to translate. "Haku" I don't know what that means, either.  
  
Haku's sister, Karei Kashoku Nushi, her name means "Karei" means "beauty" "Kashoku" means "bright" and you already know what "Nushi" means. Her name is shortened to "Shoku" which means "employment" or "meal".  
  
Haku and Shoku combined makes "Hakushoku" which means "white".  
  
"Chihiro" means "a lot, great depth, able to grasp a thousand meanings" and whatnot. "Sen" means "one thousand" and "Ikuta" means "a great many" or somewhere around there.  
  
Human + Spirit = Sorcerer/sorceress  
  
Humans and spirits hate each other with a passion in this.  
  
This war I've invented has been going on for a looooooooooong long LONG time now.  
  
In this, I've made Shoku around thirteen or twelve.  
  
Haku is around fifteen to seventeen. Most likely sixteen or seventeen.  
  
Chihiro is around fifteen or sixteen.  
  
"Genjutsu" means "Magic"  
  
IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, THEN PLEASE ASK ME!!!!  
  
There will be... horror/romance/angst in this. Note the genre in the middle, and the one in front. You know how them sorcerers and sorceresses pop out? Certainly not by choice!  
  
ANY QUESTIONS, THEN ASK ME!!! GOT THAT? GET THAT? UNDERSTAND? GOOD! Now, on to the actual prologue since I've just spent two and a half complete document pages giving away my ficlet. *smacks self repeatedly* so because of that, the disclaimer applies to ALL future chapters. Understand? Okay? Okay. I'll put in A/N and whatnot to answer questions or point something out.  
  
OKAY!  
  
Third Person POV  
  
After the attack on Earth - the one where Sen is killed and Ikuta is hurt. Poor little guy. Chihiro is captured - the attack took place at night and ended in morning, so that would put this in night time or late evening.  
  
Genjutsu  
  
In the palace  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The soldiers, though weary, continued to celebrate on their journey away from Earth. They - well, most of them - had gotten what they felt was a personal revenge for the Queen's and young Prince's deaths. They brought back bodies - thirty bodies, the only bodies in tact - they would be sacrificed. Only one of them was living, and that was purposeful.  
  
She, in fact, didn't awake from the realm of consciousness (to a pounding headache and her shoulder, right thigh, and entire left side of her face caked in blood) until they were well into the Spirit World, in the massively large palace, in front of the King.  
  
"Captain, report!" barked out the King. He looked like a cross between a dragon and a human. Chihiro shivered - she knew where she was, and what was happening.  
  
"My Lord," one soldier replied, bowing again. "We have thirty bodies in tact, all nobles and young children except a couple. One of those couple is Sen, the cousin to the Earth Dynasty, and one of the tutors, I believe. We wounded their young prince considerably, but were unable to capture him. He will die slowly. We brought their one and only Princess Chihiro, alive."  
  
"Good! Good, good, very good! You may all take a break, but not at the moment. Earth is confused and lost at the moment, but by morning they'll be organized. We need to keep our guard up in case of their coming to attack us to get their Princess back." The king stopped, eyes sweeping over them. They were a deep crystal blue, and finally they settled on tear-strained Chihiro. She stiffened, then sat up more straight as she could while being held by a guard on each side, and lifted her chin.  
  
The king stepped down, and a pathway was made for him as he marched up to Chihiro.  
  
"At last, I meet a piece of royalty from Earth," he said, and swept an arm/claw out and around. "Welcome to Genjutsu!"  
  
everybody snickered and muttered gleefully amongst themselves. Chihiro sneered.  
  
"What a wretched place this is!" she spat. "You killed and brought back all of these young children! You hurt my brother terribly! You killed my cousin!" tears came down, though she tried to stop them. She was unable to. "I hate you, dragon-guts! I hate you and your stupid kingdom, and my father will come for me! I will be rescued, and you will be beat!"  
  
the King threw his head back and laughed, along with everybody else.  
  
"Are we crying?" he asked, poked Chihiro's cheek, the one not covered in blood. "Are we scared? Are we wounded? Are we determined? My dear Chihiro, by the time your father figures out you are missing, you will be begging for death." He smirked, showing full white teeth, pointed like a dragons, glistening. "My only dilemma is what to do with you. I would surely love to take revenge for my wife and son. So would many others here as well, I am sure. But I deserve to more." He grasped her chin, claws sinking into her milky blood covered skin. She could lonely see through one eye because the other was closed, caked with blood.  
  
His smirking face grew nearer, but just then there was a pounding on the door, and two guards opened it. a girl, thirteen or twelve, walked in. she looked like the King, partway in her dragon transformation, the same sharp crystal blue eyes. She stopped as she looked around, and stepped over a body polled with blood.  
  
"Father," she said clearly, and everybody (except Chihiro and the King) bowed down low. "I have been searching for you. warriors, was your raid successful?"  
  
there was a loud chorus of "Hai Shoku Hime!"  
  
"Then for that I am glad," she told them, then her attention focused on the King. "Father," she repeated, "Have you forgotten the Prince? He is still in his room, obedient as ever."  
  
The king froze, and dropped Chihiro. She whimpered, tried to get up, but fell on her side, thigh throbbing.  
  
The King and Princess of Genjutsu ignored her.  
  
"Ah, I apologize deeply! Is he here now and well?"  
  
"He is still where you ordered him to be. But that is not what I truly came - what with the excitement and all of today and last night, did you forget your son's birth date? 'Tis tomorrow."  
  
The King swore softly. "How ever could I forget?"  
  
"No need to worry, father, I have already made the necessary preparations. I came only to ask your advice on what to gift him with and for your permission to order the kitchen around a bit."  
  
"You have my permission, of course... as for a gift..." he looked around quickly, then both eyes focused on Chihiro, and he grinned, yanking her up by her ponytail. She yelped. "Give him this, The Princess of Earth."  
  
Shoku narrowed her eyes at Chihiro, who groped painfully with her un- wounded shoulder at her hair. "Are you sure, father?" she asked.  
  
"Let him have the pleasure of breaking her, and making her beg for death. I would love to, and I am certain that you ache to as well, but he has been affected by the Queen and little Prince more then both of us put together. So give her to him. Go on, and you can have her for tonight."  
  
He threw Chihiro forward, and she yelped again, sliding and stopping at the princess' feet.  
  
Shoku took a step back, lifting her skirts.  
  
"Guards," she said smoothly. "take her to my personal bathing chambers."  
  
Three guards hurried forward and grabbed Chihiro by her hair, wounded shoulder arm, and ripped up barely covering anything skirts and lifted her (yelping and crying) like this, carrying her out.  
  
"Thank you, father. I will bother you no longer."  
  
"Not a bother, my daughter and only princess," the king assured her. "go now. Do as you wish. Tomorrow night will be his celebrations, yes?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good. I shall have to not forget anymore. You are dismissed."  
  
She curtsied. "Hai, Otousan. Have a good night."  
  
"You as well."  
  
"Hai." She turned on her hell, skirts swishing around her ankles, and left. The doors slammed closed behind her.  
  
Meanwhile, the guards had taken Chihiro down and around and up to the top floor, which was WAY more than a simply thirty stories high, and into a huge room. The Princess' room. They took her to a chamber connected to it with a bath and shower and sink and toilet fit for more than JUST a Princess. They deposited Chihiro there, and left just as Shoku walked in. the younger Princess closed and locked the door behind her, watching silently while Chihiro gingerly tried to pick herself up. They were both about the same size.  
  
"You, Human whore, may know me as Karei Kashoku Nushi-Hime. Only those privileged enough call me Kashoku or Shoku. You will be given to my brother - he is perhaps two seasons older than you - and you will address him as Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi-Sama. And you will regret ever being born."  
  
Chihiro sneered, standing fully if not a bit shakily and lopsided. "I am not a whore," she hissed, "you no good little bitch dragon dung for brains." Her voice was low, dangerous, insulting.  
  
Shoku roared, and in a flash was complete dragon. She was a brownish-white hue in color, and she snarled, baring her fangs.  
  
She was easily five times Chihiro's size, though the King and any other full grown dragon would be around thirty to forty times Chihiro's size.  
  
It was a good thing the ceiling was so high and the room(s) so large.  
  
Shoku didn't stop there. In an instant she had Chihiro's clothes ripped off and the Human Princess herself thrown (literally) into the tub of scalding hot water. Chihiro screeched, but Shoku held her under water, nipped, bit, clawed, and all together washed. Chihiro Hime needed to be presentable so her brother would get more fun out of it. Shoku was taking her revenge for her brother and mother now by watching the tears roll down the human princess' face.  
  
This continued well into the night, until Shoku paused for a rest. At last, she actually cleaned her prisoner, turning claws into hard fingers to avoid drawing any more blood. Chihiro had fallen into unconsciousness, that was why Shoku had stopped.  
  
After semi-drying a bit roughly, she put her in an old dress of her own, then threw her into a cupboard and locked the door.  
  
She was a bit jealous of her only sibling now, and Shoku reflected on this as she went to bed. He would get the major revenge for mother and baby brother, she knew. She was kind of unhappy that she didn't. but then, as a male, Shoku's older brother would have a much funnier time tearing Earth's Princess into shreds. This thought made Shoku smile, albeit a bit sadly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: well, waddaya think? I think that I like it. so there. Hmph. 


End file.
